<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex]紧身衣的诱惑 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525515">[CLex]紧身衣的诱惑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是汗。Superman慌忙解释。<br/>没错是汗。Lex一脸坦然。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex]紧身衣的诱惑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex]紧身衣的诱惑<br/>
The Temptation Of Tights<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</p><p>紧身衣的诱惑<br/>
某天，Lex搞事，因为这次需要Lex亲自前往，为方便行事，所以Lex，也穿了紧身衣。 <br/>
Superman自然阻止了他。 <br/>
但是在抓捕过程中，Lex及时掏出块氪石，失去超能力的Superman只能虚弱地与Lex肉搏。 <br/>
结果，同样穿紧身衣的二人，在贴身肉搏的摩擦中，都清楚地感觉到对方硬了。 <br/>
但是战斗仍在继续，周围还一帮子人呢，还是要打的。 <br/>
结果这俩人的肉搏变成了刻意的下身摩擦。 <br/>
幸好，还有披风遮一遮。<br/>
不知过了多久，其他罪犯也被其他超英抓住了，他们也只能选择停止战斗，Lex乖乖地让Superman把自己抓住，反正有律师团自己关不了多久。 <br/>
但是，还是有人发现，他俩的裤子湿了。 <br/>
是汗。Superman慌忙解释。 <br/>
没错是汗。Lex一脸坦然。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>